Decisions
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: Derek and Scott's Relationship went down hill when a 'nightly' visitor was caught in their act. "Cheated. Broken. Worthless. Each word forced the air out of the lungs as the legs kept moving. Not stopping. Never stopping until they made it over the border. They were being followed by their 'mate' whom was caught in the act." What's going to happen? Find out!


_**Hey everyone, **_

_**I know I have to work on Helping Hand, but this just popped up in my head and I had to write it down. **_

_**The only thing I'm letting out is, Why'd you hurt him? : ( **_

_**Warning : Rated T for now, but later chapters is gonna be Rated M. **_

_**Chapter One : Cannot be unseen. **_

_Worthless. Whore. Cheap. Cheated. Broken_.

Each of those words ran across the mind of a young second. His eyes sparkled with tears as he ran. His legs carrying him as far and fast as he can go until he breaks down. He can't see or breath. It feels as if his chest caved in and killed his heart. That once kindered spirit, shattered before him. Trailing pieces behind him. The young second hadn't noticed he crossed the line, the same one he established with his Alpha. The same one where they both marked and shared territory. Now it's a painful memory.

Sobbing, the young wolf trips and falls. Rolling for a few feet, he stops by slamming into a tree. His sobs grew in volume. Never quieting down, never stopping. He could hear the whimpers of his suppose to be mate, calling out for him. Quickly, the wolf thinks that their tracking him, he rolls over and dashing off further and deeper into uncharted territory. He hadn't noticed the 'enemy' running beside him until he was thrown to the forest floor with teeth in his face.

He didn't fight it, he followed his instincts and bared his neck. The wolf growled, licking their lips as liquid red eyes stare with anger and confusion. The wolf jumped when he heard his name be called harshly by his 'alpha'.

"SCOTT!" he sounded pissed.

"Forgive my_ pup_, for crossing your border. I won't allow it to happen again." Promised the pup's Alpha. His stature was ridged with tension as three large werewolves pressed forward.

Scott, the young broken hearted werewolf, rolled over and hid in the Alpha's shadow. His form pushed against the tree for comfort as his lips pulled up in a pleading snarl.

The Alpha blinked at the behavior of the pup.

"Hail" he growled. "What have you done to this pup?" he questioned, stepping forward to only be snapped at by a scared and hurt pup.

Derek Hail's gaze stared at Scott with emotions raving in his green eyes. He tried to comfort his 'mate' but was growled, snapped and lashed at.

"Leave me alone!" Scott howled, his voice breaking as fresh tears fell.

"Scott!" Derek frowned. "Come back with me, now" he ordered.

The young wolf snarled again when he tried to step forward. "NO!" he cried out, anguish made his voice waver.

The older Alpha narrowed his eyes and stepped inbetween the two. "The pup will be staying with my pack for questioning for the time being. Do not allow your pack to interact with him until further notice" he ordered.

Derek's gaze shifted over to the Alpha. "Under what rule?" he growled.

"He is in my territory, therefor the rules change. He is not in the proper mind to travel tonight. I will question him tomorrow." The older wolf's voice was firm and commanding, a hint of warning laced in his voice. "Now leave my territory before allow my pack to attack you for trespassing" he snarled.

Scott curled tighter around himself, his cries of pain never stopped.

Derek looked at Scott with longing and pain before frowning. He turned and was escorted back by two males.

"Go get Napeal" ordered the Alpha. The one that stayed behind, nodded and dashed off to get her.

The alpha shifted back into human, his form shadowed Scott's. 6'2 with a great build, handsome face with a pair of soft huey gold. Kneeling down a few feet away from him, he stared at him. "It's alright little one." He comforted. "You don't need to afraid of me." The alpha motioned toward himself.

After a few minutes of soft cries, Scott slowly made himself sit up to stare at the Alpha. "i-is he gone?" he sniffled.

The Alpha nodded his head. "Yes. He left" he informed him. "Names Alphred" he introduced himself. "Everyone calls me Al for short."

Scott wipped away the tears, a few still fell. "N-Names Scott" he greeted brokenly back.

Moving forward slowly, Al was near him by arms-length. "What happened for you to cross the border into my territory?" he asked gently.

Scott tried to fight back the tears as the, still, fresh memory flashed into his mind. Tears began to fall slowly, escalading quickly. "He bedded another person" he cried softly, his face pushed into his knees as his arms hugged his legs tighter. Claws dug into his arms as he cried more.

Al tilted his head sideways as sadness washed in his gold eyes. Moving forward slowly, he pulled the teen to his chest and rocked them back and forth. Hushing him gently as he allowed the boy to cling to him. Sighing, Al shifted to where he held the boy in his arms securely before standing to his height. Scott curled himself around the Alpha, seeking comfort. Looking down, he frowned as he walked forward. The hurt wolf shoved his face into his chest, trying to quiet down his sobs that never seemed to stop. Al whined and nuzzled his head, trying his hardest to comfort the sad wolf. Tightening his arms around him, he was met with a female at the height of 5'11. Flaming red hair and soft emerald/gray eyes. She stopped the Alpha to inspect the wolf quickly and surely. Nodding her head, the Alpha began to walk again.

Entering a small cottage, Alphred set Scott softly on the bed to only be pulled down to Scott. Trying to pry himself off of him, Scott looked at him and blushed before letting go. "Napeal (Naw-Peel), attend to his whim at the moment while Burt, Trevor and I hunt" he ordered her.

Napeal nodded and sat down, she laid down and curled herself protectively around the boy. Scott quickly found comfort in her and allowed her to hug him tightly against her smaller form. She hushed him quietly as he sobbed. "Please honey, calm down" she whined as the Alpha left.

Al stepped outside to be greeted by the two wolves he talked about. Nodding his head, he greeted them. "Burt, Trevor" he spoke their name firmly. "We must hunt for the Beta for he's not in the state too."

They nodded their head and set out to do what they were told. Looking back, he saw Scott sitting up and sniffling again as Napeal kept a comforting hand on his arm. Sighing tiredly, he turned his gaze back forward before shifting and taking off into the night.

Napeal hushed him gently, her hand rubbed circles on his arm. "Pup, please tell me what is the matter?" her voice was gentle and caring.

Scott stared, hollow haunted eyes glazed over and broke. They seem to not even have a lick of life in them. Not a breath. Shifting, the young wolf laid back down before circling tightly around himself.

Napeal tried to comfort him once more but was growled at. She instantly backed away with fear and respect. She could feel his power surging through the small cottage, forcing her to lay down and bear her belly and neck toward Scott.

Scott's eyes shifted to the amber/yellow as his fangs grew sharply. His lip pulled softly up as a breathy growl blew over his tonue that curled when his jaw opened further. Sliding from the bed, he stocked for the door with a predatory glint. Grabbing the golden knob, his claws gleamed in the moonlight when he turned it gently and allowed himself out.

Napeal stared with pain when she was rejected by the wolf side of Scott. Whimpering out, she forced waves out to show she was not a threat but a sistering wolf toward him. The wolf turned Scott's head around with terrorized eyes but his lips pulled back furiously. "_Don't. Even_" he snarled and retreated back into the forest. Weaving through the trees with ease as his body adjusted to the rightful form of being a werewolf.

Scoffing, the young werewolf stopped near a creek. Those piercing amber/yellow eyes caught sight of two males standing near the edge. Both crying and hold each other tightly. Turning his gaze away quickly, he left without a word. His footfalls were silent but uneven as pain gripped him tightly. He kept walking with his eyes drawn toward the moon. His guard dropped and the shield that was up. Sighing, Scott stopped and closed his eyes. Rolling his head back gently and letting his jaw open slowly. Inhaling heavily, a low and painful howl was being blown from his throat. The howl progressed to a high-pitched whine as he let his wolf fully take over.

The beast arched the back of the boy with his palms facing the skies.

"_Heart-broken tonight is my call. _

_Answer if you wish"_

The melody started, soothingly but with aggression of interlaced pain.

The bittersweet melody, one that could be envied by the most soft singers, slowly came to an end. Though he knows Derek could hear and come running, he could care-less. His heart was eaten by the black hole called depression. Lowering his head, he opened his eyes and began to walk once more. Tears sliding down his cheeks and yet he takes no notice. Hands drawn to his back, he laced them together and kept a slow deliberate pace toward his home. Feet kicking out in front of him here and there. The young wolf blocked all thoughts from every wolf around, wanting silence for once. Hazy amber/yellow rose when he heard a gentle whine in front of him.

"Scott!" a worried voice called out.

Scott lowered his head once more and kept walking, walking right past the male.

The short blond male was shocked at the empty and hazy gaze of his packmate. Tears pricked at his eyes as the memory of the melody echoing in his head. "He didn't mean it, Scott!" he pleaded, the male fought down the feelings that the Alpha is portraying toward the pack. "He's sorry!" Those same tears he fought so hard not to fall, fell.

Scott's empty gaze lifted from the ground and stopped in his walking to turn his head over his left shoulder. Vibrant amber eyes glowered toward the little older pack-mate. His lips twitched up slightly as he narrowed his eyes. Painful anger raged in his eyes, making them a dark, deep oceanic blue. "_He is not sorry_." Scott's voice dropped to an icy tone, freezing the air before him. "_If he loved me, at all, he won't have done what he did!_" Scott howled, the air began to clash and cackle when his eyes raged further. "_BUT HE DID! HE CHEATED ON ME! USED ME! HE'S NOTHING BUT A FUCKING PLAYER!_" Scott kept howling on top of his lungs. "_**And I want nothing more to do with him or the pack**_" Scott's voice never wavered, it was heavy with a promise to himself.

Just as those words left his mouth, Derek barreled through the bushes with his teeth baring and anger flaring in his eyes. His 'nightly' visitor stepped out behind him, standing in his shadow.

Scott turned his gaze to the Alpha and smiled, it was dead and cold but yet hits of a dark, deep, underlining threat weaved into that same smile. He chuckled dry and maliciously at him before turning his head back and he kept walking. Shoving his hands into his pants, he relaxed his body and strutted out with a little twist in his hips.

"SCOTT!" Derek howled. "SCOTT!" he jumped forward and shifted in mid-air. Landing heavily on his paws, Derek raced forward.

Scott didn't flinch or run at the sudden pissed off Alpha behind him. He just through his head back and laughed, more like a cackle. Derek was just inches from him before being thrown to the ground by an enraged Alpha from the border off to the east. His body is larger and more wiser then Derek's. Teeth clamped tightly on the arm, shaking his head. Derek rolled and snarled, trying to shake him off. His arm was almost torn off before a scream of a plea appeared from the hooded male were Derek was before.

"NO PLEASE!" Scott snapped his head back and allowed a deep belly howl of laughter ring in the air. Tears fell as his body shook but he never stopped laughing. He was laughing his anger, his pain, his agony, his torment, and the bittersweet taste in his mouth that it left behind made his voice become venom.

**Thank you for reading this first chapter of Decision, I know I have another one going (Helping Hand) but I needed to write this because I felt like writing about Derek and Scott's relationship break up. **

**Review is needed,**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Jake Bryan Kenko~**


End file.
